


Jasne, to się liczy jako nawiązywanie więzi

by Lampira7



Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Peter idzie do Steve'a po poradę dotyczącą związku. Idzie tak dobrze, jak można było się spodziewać.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker
Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Jasne, to się liczy jako nawiązywanie więzi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Counts As Bonding, Sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808254) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



— Kapitanie Rogers, ma pan gościa — zameldował JARVIS.

Steve podniósł wzrok. W momencie, kiedy był w stanie wyciągnąć ręce z silnika motocykla, nad którym pracował całe popołudnie, zadzwonił dzwonek windy. Miał tylko chwilę, by zastanowić się, kto mógłby wiedzieć, gdzie go znaleźć, zanim Peter wszedł do pokoju w fartuchu laboratoryjnym i z plecakiem przerzuconym przez ramię.

— Peter. — Steve odsunął się od silnika i chwycił szmatkę, aby zetrzeć smar z rąk. — Nie sądziłem, że masz uprawnienia, aby wejść na ten poziom.

Peter odszedł od windy zaledwie kilka kroków, po czym zwolnił i zatrzymał się w pobliżu. Jego oczy błyszczały i po kilku chwilach czekania na odpowiedź, Steve spróbował ponownie.

— Peter?

Policzki Petera poróżowiały, gdy się otrząsnął.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, śmiejąc się. Podszedł bliżej. — Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz.... bez koszuli.

Steve zerknął w dół i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że szmata, której użył do wytarcia rąk, była kiedyś jego koszulką - nie był jeszcze zaznajomiony z układem garażu w Wieży i nie chciał porzucać swojej pracy, aby znaleźć coś bardziej odpowiedniego do tego.

— Um, przepraszam — powiedział niezręcznie, niepewny, czy była to właściwa odpowiedź. — Nie spodziewałem się towarzystwa.

— Nie. Nie, jest w porządku, jest… świetnie. To znaczy Kapitan Ameryka bez koszulki i jego harley. — Peter uśmiechnął się prawie od ucha do ucha. — To chyba najbardziej męska rzecz, jaką widziałem przez cały tydzień. Właściwie… — zdjął plecak, kładąc go przed siebie —... tak się składa, że mam ze sobą aparat…

Steve był rozdarty między drwiną a zarumienieniem się. Potrząsnął głową.

— Jak się tu dostałeś?

— Przepraszam, kapitanie Rogers — przerwał im JARVIS. — Ale doktor Banner jako obecny administrator ponownie wydał panu Parkerowi pozwolenia na przebywanie prawie na każdym piętrze budynku.

Peter wskazał na górę.

— Jest tak jak powiedział. — Położył plecak na ziemi, a następnie usiadł na najbliższym stole roboczym. — Ale jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zawracał ci głowę…

— W porządku — powiedział Steve. Wrócił do mocowania zębatki sprzęgła do skrzyni biegów. — Stark kilka razy zaproponował, żebym korzystał z jego „garażu”. Teraz, kiedy w końcu mam motor, nad którym mogę popracować, uznałem że przyjmę ofertę.

Peter przestąpił z nogi na nogę, patrząc na motocykl.

— Jest piękny.

— To Softail z 1948 roku. Bruce pomógł mi go zdobyć. — Skrzywił się. — Myślę, że czuł się winny, odkąd dowiedział się, co stało się z moim ostatnim motocyklem.

— Wiem. Mówił mi o tym.

Steve ponownie podniósł wzrok, zwracając uwagę na zamyślony wyraz twarzy Petera. Miał wrażenie, że język ciała chłopaka krzyczał „kontynuuj”, ale nie chciał naciskać, na wypadek, gdyby się mylił.

— Trochę mi się tu podoba — powiedział. — Stark ma oczywiście wszystko, czego mógłbym potrzebować i przebija to próbę wymiany gaźnika w swoim mieszkaniu. Teraz, kiedy jest na zachodzie kraju, nie muszę się nawet martwić, że zejdzie tutaj i będzie rzucał sugestie.

Usta Petera wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, ale jego spojrzenie było odległe.

— Tak. To trochę dziwne, być w Wieży bez niego. Nie, żebym go tak często widywał, kiedy byłem na stażu, w każdym razie jest po prostu… ciszej. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Sam nie wiem, jak to wyrazić.

— Wiem, co masz na myśli — powiedział Steve. Nie mógł dokładnie powiedzieć, że _tęsknił_ za Tony’m w pobliżu, ale zniknęła jeszcze jedna znajoma twarz. — Ale jak się masz, Peter? Już zacząłeś zajęcia?

— Tak. — Peter wyprostował się. — Część z nich jest wymagalna dla wszystkich, ale jestem na biochemii. Myślę, by zająć się biofizyką. To znaczy, wiem, że to trochę dziwne. Wybieranie specjalizacji tylko po to, aby nauczyć się analizować własną krew, ale…

— To nie jest dziwne — powiedział Steve, kontynuując montaż silnika. — To dla ciebie ważne. Tak długo, jak zachowujesz perspektywę, wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Perspektywę — powtórzył Peter. Skinął głową i kontynuował. — Robię co w mojej mocy. A potem jest praca… Pan Stark przemycił mnie do laboratorium teorii bio inżynieryjnej. Jest to o wiele bardziej zaawansowane niż wszystko, co robiliśmy na stażu, ale nadrabiam zaległości. A następnie jest _praca_ w kostiumie. Udało mi się nawet użyć aparatu i zrobić kilka zdjęć z akcji. Sprzedałem je Daily Bugle za kilka stów, żeby wspomóc ciocię May. A do tego _Bruce_ , więc, tak, byłem… — Przewrócił oczami w dramatyczny sposób. — Byłem zajęty.

— To na pewno tak brzmi. — Steve podniósł wzrok i był pewien, że tym razem wyraz twarzy Petera znaczył, że chciał, żeby kontynuował. — Więc… — powiedział w końcu —… jak się ma Bruce?

— Jest… Bruce’em. — Peter wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Steve już widział historię ukrywającą się za tym rozbieganym wzrokiem. — Sam wiesz. Idę później do niego.

Steve odsunął się od silnika.

— Czy coś się wydarzyło między wami?

— Nie, nie bardzo. — Peter znów przystąpił z nogi na nogę. — Między nami jest dobrze. Właściwie lepiej niż dobrze.

— Peter — powiedział Steve. Posłał nastolatkowi swoje kapitańskie spojrzenie. — Najwyraźniej przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby mi _coś_ powiedzieć. O co chodzi?

Peter wahał się przez dłuższa chwilę, ale najwyraźniej nie potrafił nikogo oszukać i w końcu poddał się.

— Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że mogę… powiedzieć co leży mi na sercu. Powiedzieć tobie, jeśli będę tego potrzebować?

Steve wytarł ręce i odwrócił się do Petera.

— Zgadza się — powiedział. — I naprawdę tak myślę. — Rozważał zakończenie w tym momencie, a potem postanowił być całkowicie szczery. — Chociaż nie jestem pewien, jak bezstronny mogę być. Wiesz już, że stanę po twojej stronie.

Peter zaśmiał się nerwowo, chociaż wydawało się, że docenia to, nawet gdy potrząsnął głową.

— To nie to. Miałem nadzieję, że możesz… — zarumienił się, a Steve nagle miał bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego, dokąd zmierzała ich rozmowa —... dać mi jakąś poradę. Poradę dotyczącą związku.

Steve starał się ukryć dyskomfort widoczny na twarzy, gdy przyciągnął bliżej stołek.

— Um, cóż. — _Całkowicie szczerzy_ , przypomniał sobie. — Nie jestem pewien, czy będę w stanie coś zaoferować na tym froncie, ale w porządku. Co się dzieje?

Peter, nagle ożywiony, zaczął mówić:

— Okej — powiedział szybko. — Nie chcę, żebyś wpadł na zły pomysł czy cokolwiek, ponieważ nie narzekam. Jest świetnie. Naprawdę świetnie. Bruce jest świetny. Po prostu ostatnio, wydawało mi się, że mogłoby być… _jeszcze bardziej świetnie_. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

— Masz na myśli, na przykład więcej komunikowania się między sobą?

— To znaczy w łóżku — wypalił Peter i Steve był pewien, że widział, jak całe jego dziewięćdziesiąt lat życia przemknęło mu przed oczami. Coś z tego musiało być widoczne na jego twarzy, ponieważ Peter prędko kontynuował: — Przepraszam, wiem, że to niezręczne, ale nadal jestem nowy w tych sprawach i pomyślałem, że jeśli ktoś wie coś o tym, to byłby to Kapitan Ameryka.

Steve odwrócił wzrok, po raz pierwszy marząc o tym, żeby Tony pojawił się z mnóstwem gotowych rad.

— Cóż, ja…

— Nie chodzi nawet o to, że było źle — kontynuował Peter. — Bruce jest niesamowity i zawsze się o mnie troszczy. Zwłaszcza gdy…

— Peter — powiedział Steve, a potem odchrząknął, jakby mógł się pozbyć uczucia paniki, które na chwilę go pochłonęło. — Naprawdę nie potrzebuję szczegółów.

— Przepraszam… jestem tego świadom. — Peter potarł nos i naprawdę wyglądał, jakby tego żałował, ale w oczach miał również ten niepowstrzymany ogień. — Jest bardzo delikatny — spróbował ponownie. — Nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów z Hulkiem od… tego jednego razu. Myślę, że jest dużo lepszy w kontrolowaniu go, niż to sobie uświadamia.

— Dobrze to słyszeć — podsumował Steve, żałując, że porzucił swoją pracę nad motocyklem.

— Ale mimo tego jest zawsze taki ostrożny. Obaj wiemy, że nic się nie stanie, ale on i tak bardzo się powstrzymuje. To tak, jakby… — podkurczył place u rąk i wyprostował je, szukając właściwych słów. Steve starał się w niego nie wpatrywać. — To tak, jakby się mnie bał. Wiem, że po prostu boi się mnie _skrzywdzić_ , ale mogę to znieść. — Uśmiechnął się figlarnie. — _Wiem_ , że zniósłbym to, gdyby dał się trochę ponieść. Czasami tak się dzieje, ale potem mogę stwierdzić, że czuje się winny z tego powodu, niezależnie od tego, ile razy powiem, że wszystko w porządku i nic mi nie jest oraz, że właśnie tego chcę.

Steve miał ochotę przetrzeć twarz rękami, ale w porę przypomniał sobie o swoich brudnych dłoniach. Gdyby tylko nie zniszczył swojej jedynej koszuli…

— Czyli chcesz, żeby…

— Chcę, żeby dał się sobie ponieść — powiedział namiętnie Peter. — Lubię, gdy jest trochę szorstki. Po prostu chcę, żeby to zrobił, no wiesz. — machnął bezradnie rękami. — Przycisnął mnie do ściany, zniewolił, żeby naprawdę mnie _wziął_ …

— Okej, dobrze. — Steve machnął ręką, żeby przestał. — Wystarczy.

Peter wiercił się przez chwilę na stole warsztatowym, a potem wyrzucił z siebie.

— Po prostu chcę, żeby mnie _pieprzył_.

— _Peter_.

— Przepraszam… w porządku, skończyłem. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. — Peter spojrzał na swoje stopy, machając nimi. — Przepraszam. Nie mogę rozmawiać o tych rzeczach… z nikim. Musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech. Chciał coś powiedzieć o tym, że nie miał żadnej rady do zaoferowania, że nadal nie do końca aprobował ich związek, ale zmartwienie widoczne na twarzy Petera zniechęciło go do tego.

— W porządku… — powiedział, a jego ramiona lekko opadły. — Rozumiem. — Ale odpowiedź na ten wywód była kolejną bestią do pokonania i musiał poświecić chwilę, aby uporządkować swoje myśli. — Ale to nie tak, że _nie rozumiesz_ , dlaczego Bruce tak się zachowuje. Podejmuje środki ostrożności, ponieważ są one konieczne.

— Tak, wiem. Wiem, lepiej niż _on_ — zadrwił Peter. — Nawet nie pamięta, co działo się wcześniej. — Potrząsnął głową. — Może to samolubne z mojej strony. Myślę, że po prostu sądziłem, że będąc razem tyle razy w takiej sytuacji, szybciej to przezwycięży.

— Nie sądzę, że jesteś samolubny — powiedział Steve. Przynajmniej tyle, że nie miał problemu z byciem szczerym w tym aspekcie. — Troszczysz się o niego i… chcesz z nim być. To naturalne, że… um. Może po prostu musisz dać temu więcej czasu.

— Wiem… — westchnął Peter i pomimo dyndających stóp i wzruszenia ramion, wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że nagle wydawał się znacznie starszy. — Jak powiedziałem, nie chodzi o to, że naprawdę narzekam. Wiedziałem, że to zajmie trochę czasu. Ale nie podoba mi się myśl, że gdzieś w głębi może mi nadal nie ufać do końca.

Steve natychmiast zaprzeczył mówiąc:

— Nie sądzę, żeby o to chodziło. — Zaczął przesuwać swój stołek bliżej, ale potem zmienił zdanie i zamiast tego usiadł obok Petera na stole warsztatowym. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie znam go tak dobrze. Ale to oczywiste, że troszczy się o ciebie tak bardzo jak ty o niego. Robi tylko to, co uważa, że musi, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

— Nie chcę być _bezpieczny_ — sprzeciwił się Peter. — Chcę być przy nim w każdej sprawie. Wiem, że mógłbym naprawdę pomóc, gdyby mi na to pozwolił. Może nawet mógłbym sprawić, że Hulk…

— Peter. — Steve pochylił się, żeby móc spojrzeć w oczy Peterowi, pokazując jak poważny był. — Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale z takim myśleniem musisz uważać. Bruce jest dorosłym mężczyzną o skomplikowanej historii. Nie do ciebie należy sprawienie, żeby wziął się w garść. To zależy od niego.

— Wiem — powtórzył Peter. — Naprawdę. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale musi być _coś_ , co mogę zrobić.

Steve odgarnął włosy do tyłu, zanim przypomniał sobie stan swoich dłoni. Westchnął, całkowicie rezygnując z tej walki.

— Porozmawiaj z nim — zasugerował. — Bądź tak szczery, jak tylko potrafisz. Może nawet przekonaj go, żeby porozmawiał o Hulku, ale nie naciskaj na niego zbyt mocno. — Jego policzki zaczerwieniły się. — Może przełoży się to również na inne obszary.

— Zgoda. — Peter przytaknął. — Wciąż nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać o Hulku. Chciałem poruszyć ten temat ponownie, ale zważywszy na to, jak bardzo jesteśmy zajęci, nie chcę tracić czasu na wkurzanie go. Sam rozumiesz. — Jeszcze raz skinął głową. — Ale to ważne.

— Zgadza się — zgodził się Steve. Chciał przypomnieć Peterowi, że powinien mieć większe zmartwienia niż zachowanie Bruce’a w sypialni w przypadku Hulka, ale nie chciał też wdawać się w żadne kłótnie. Uśmiechnął się słabo, a następnie przetarł usta wewnętrzną stroną dłoni. — Wiem, że poradzisz sobie z tym. Wiele już zrobiłeś dla Bruce’a.

— Lubię tak myśleć. — Peter przez chwilę milczał zamyślony, a kiedy Steve rozważał powrót do przerwanej pracy, znów się ożywił. — W międzyczasie — powiedział radośnie — czy nie masz dla mnie jakichś wskazówek?

— Wskazówek?

— Tak, no wiesz. — Niepewność Petera gwałtownie przemieniła się w ożywienie. Szeroki uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. — Niezawodne sypialniane sztuczki Kapitana Ameryki.

Steve zarumienił się. Wyobraźnia dostarczyła mu chwilowej wizji siebie tak czerwonego jak Johann Schmidt.

— Um, nie… — Otrząsnął się i zeskoczył ze stołu. — Przepraszam Peter, ale nie mam żadnego doświadczenia z mężczyznami.

— Ale jesteś _mężczyzną_ — upierał się Peter. — I jesteś superbohaterem i legendą. Musiałeś mieć kobiety rzucające się na ciebie na różne twórcze sposoby.

— To… nie dokładnie tak. — Steve przesunął stołek z powrotem do motocykla i usiadł. — Nie wiem, jak sądzisz, że wyglądała II Wojna Światowa, ale nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na takie rzeczy. Były nawet przepisy nie pozwalające na to.

— Żadnego “bratania się” z żeńskimi oficerami?

— Właśnie. Nie żeby… — Steve zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w silnik przed nim. Nagle mógł jedynie myśleć o teczce personalnej, która od miesięcy leżała na jego biurku, którą otwierał kilka razy, ale nigdy nie przeczytał jej zawartości. Nie był pewien, czy chciał w to mieszkać Petera, ale potem i tak powiedział: — Nie, żebym nie miał oczu.

Peter z podekscytowaniem pochylił się do przodu, ale wtedy musiał zwrócić uwagę na ton Steve’a i znowu spoważniał.

— Był ktoś, kogo lubiłeś?

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko wbrew sobie.

— Tak, ale to zamierzchła historia, Peter. Czasami rzeczy po prostu nie układają się tak, jak sobie tego życzysz.

— Tak. Rozumiem — powiedział Peter. — Przed Bruce’em była pewna dziewczyna… — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wiesz, może mogło się to udać? — Odchrząknął i wyprostował się. — Ale daj spokój, to było siedemdziesiąt lat temu. A co w ostatnim czasie?

— To nie było dla mnie dawno temu — stwierdził Steve.

— Jasne, ale… _uratowałeś świat_. To musiało dać ci przewagę w tych sprawach. Mylę się?

Steve westchnął. Był zbyt rozkojarzony, by pracować nad motorem, ale zaczął odkręcał i ponownie dokręcał śruby, żeby mieć wymówkę, aby spuścić głowę. Czuł, że znów się rumieni.

— Przypuszczam.

— I naprawdę mi nie powiesz? — Peter spojrzał na nim szczenięcym wzrokiem. — Myślałem, że jest między nami więź.

Steve skrzywił się, ale Peter naprawdę docierał do niego i wiedział, że nie miał wielu opcji, aby uzyskać współczucie w tej sprawie… Przełknął dumę.

— Był ktoś — powiedział, zerkając na windę, w nagłym poczuciu paranoi, że Tony może pojawić się niespodziewanie w każdej chwili. — Kobieta, która poznałem po bitwie o Nowy Jork.

Oczy Petera błyszczały z zaciekawienia.

— I? Ładna była?

— Piękna. Jasnoniebieskie oczy, długie włosy. — Uniósł wzrok, a pełen entuzjazmu wyraz twarzy Petera przypominał mu niemal za bardzo Bucky’ego. Pomyślał, jak wiele razy, wieki temu, prowadził podobne rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem. — Uratowałem jej życie przed jakimś Chitauri, a ona była…

— Wdzięczna? — podsunął Peter.

— Bardzo wdzięczna. I my… — Steve zarumienił się bardziej i podrapał wierzchem dłoni po policzku. — Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci mówić…

— Nie musisz podawać szczegółów — powiedział Peter. — Rozumiem… bardzo wdzięczna. Czy ją widujesz?

— Nie… — Steve potrząsnął głową i dokręcił kolejną śrubę. — Nie, to był tylko jeden raz.

— Och. — Peter milczał przez chwilę, a Steve prawie wzdrygnął się, wiedząc, czego ten się domyśla. — Czyli… nie było dobrze?

— To moja wina — wypalił Steve, choć natychmiast pożałował, że był tak szczery. Reszta i tak nadeszła sama z siebie. — Prawdopodobnie myślała o tym samym, co ty… Dlaczego Kapitan Ameryka nie miałby wiedzieć, co robić? Ale to nie jest dokładnie coś, co omawiają na podstawowym szkoleniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z taką kobietą jak ona. Zrobiłem z siebie cholernego głupka. — Potrząsnął głową z zażenowaniem. — Peter, prawda jest taka, że w tym momencie prawdopodobnie masz o wiele większe doświadczenie niż ja, jeśli chodzi o… to.

— Łał. — Peter odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się na rękach, przyjmując te wiadomości. — Super. — Kiedy Steve spojrzał na niego, otrząsnął się zdenerwowany. — Przepraszam — powiedział szybko. — Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. To po prostu nieoczekiwane. Przez cały czas wydajesz się tak pewny wszystkiego.

— To dlaczego, że przez większość czasu, kiedy jesteśmy razem, jesteśmy w tarapatach — powiedział Steve, próbując zakończyć temat. — Wiem, jak sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach. Każdy ma doświadczenie w różnych dziedzinach.

Peter uśmiechnął się z całkowitym brakiem szacunku.

— Sugerujesz, że jestem ekspertem od seksu? — drażnił się.

Steve prychnął.

— Nie powiedziałem tego.

— Sekspert?

— _Peter_.

— Ponieważ oczywiście nim nie jestem — ciągnął Peter. — Dlatego właśnie jestem tutaj. — Zawahał się na moment i znów stał się trochę poważniejszy. — Szczerze mówiąc, Bruce jest jedyną osobą, z którą przeszedłem całą drogę. I byłem _bardzo_ zdenerwowany. Ale był w tym świetny i… hej — Ożywił się. — Może następnym razem powinieneś po prostu pozwolić, żeby to dziewczyna była na górze.

Steve spojrzał na niego.

— Słucham?

— Następnym razem, gdy będziesz miał okazję, powinieneś pozwolić kobiecie być na górze — zasugerował Peter, brzmiąc na bardzo dumnego z siebie. — Wiesz, pozwól jej wykonać całą pracę. Dzięki temu może nie będzie to takie oczywiste, że jesteś w tym… nowy?

— Wykonać pracę? — Steve powtórzył z dezaprobatą. — Naprawdę?

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Wiele dziewczyn lubi to nawet bardziej niż tradycyjny sposób. — Kiedy Steve uniósł brew, patrząc na niego, Peter dodał: — Tak słyszałem.

Nie warto było się kłócić. Steve musiał nawet przyznać, że mogła to być nie najgorsza rada.

— Będę o tym pamiętać — powiedział.

— _Dałbym_ ci więcej wskazówek, ale jak zauważyłeś, byłyby bardziej nastawione na facetów.

— W porządku. Naprawdę. — Steve zrezygnował z udawania, że był zajęty naprawą motocykla i zamiast tego sięgnął do pobliskiej lodówki Tony’ego. Na szczęście dla nich, nawet gdy Tony zniknął, była ona regularnie zaopatrzona, a za rzędem butelek z alkoholem Steve znalazł parę coli. — Rozgryzę to — powiedział rzucając jedną puszkę Peterowi.

— To chyba nie był twój jedyny raz? — zapytał Peter, otwierając puszkę z trzaskiem.

Steve opadł na stołek.

— Czy naprawdę będziemy kontynuować tę rozmowę?

— Po prostu staram się spędzić ten czas na rozmowie na podobny temat — powiedział i nagle jego ton się zmienił. — Odkąd usłyszałem, że nie będziesz dłużej w pobliżu.

Steve był zaskoczony, gdy jego żołądek zacisnął się. Nie spodziewał się, że jego nieobecność wpłynie na Petera, ale widok rozczarowania na twarzy nastolatka był bolesny.

— Kto ci powiedział? Jeszcze nie wspomniałem o tym Bruce’owi.

— Właściwie zrobił to JARVIS — powiedział Peter i chociaż się uśmiechnął, jego postawa była ponura. — Drażniłem się z nim, że mam własne piętro w Wieży i wymsknęło mu się, że przechowujesz tutaj kilka swoich rzeczy, przygotowując się do przeprowadzki. — Zamachał nogami. — Wieża będzie jeszcze cichsza.

— Byłem tu tylko przez kilka dni i to dawno temu.

— Tak, ale nadal… — Peter wzruszył ramionami. — Czuję się lepiej, kiedy kołysząc się nad ulicami, wiem, że wystarczy do ciebie zadzwonić, a zjawisz się.

Steve popijał colę. Czuł się trochę winny, że nie do końca rozważył, co jego przeprowadzka oznaczałaby dla Petera. Jakaś jego część założyła, że nastolatek mając Bruce’a w pobliżu, nie potrzebował nikogo innego.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział i naprawdę tak myślał. — Robiłeś to przez długi czas, zanim ktokolwiek z nas się pojawił.

— Tak, ale przywykłem do tego, że jesteś. Rozpuściłeś mnie. — Peter jednym haustem wypił prawie połowę puszki. — Czyli jedziesz do DC?

— Dyrektor Fury przeniósł główną siedzibę TARCZY do Triskelionu — wyjaśnił Steve. — Chce mnie blisko i podoba mi się pomysł ponownego podjęcia pracy w bazie. Bazie _stacjonarnej_ , więc znalazłem mieszkanie i będę mógł się do niego wprowadzić na początku następnego miesiąca. — Wyraz twarzy Petera był dość neutralny, ale Steve i tak się skrzywił. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć — stwierdził.  
Peter ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— A co z Nowym Jorkiem? Nie będziesz tęsknić? Jesteś dzieckiem z Brooklynu.

— Jestem nim — powiedział Steve, obracając puszkę w obie strony w swoich dłoniach. — Zawsze będę. Ale to nie jest już dokładnie _mój_ Brooklyn. — Spuścił wzrok, próbując przełożyć myśli na słowa. — Zmienił się, a jednocześnie nadal jest wystarczająco znajomy. Czuję się tak, jakbym każdego dnia oczekiwał, że wróci do poprzedniego stanu. — Potrząsnął głową. — Muszę przez chwilę znaleźć się w nowym miejscu, gdzie nie będę miał takiego uczucia.

— Taa… myślę, że to ma sens. Koleś, to musi być dla ciebie dość dziwne. — Milczał przez chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się. — Ale jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze, gdziekolwiek się udasz. W końcu jesteś _Kapitanem Ameryką_.

— Dzięki, Peter.

Obaj ucichli na kilka minut. Steve nadal marszczył brwi wpatrując się w swój napój, próbując wymyślić coś więcej do powiedzenia. Mógł wygłosić przemówienie, zapewniania, które mógł zaoferować. Ale czuł, że rozumie, co mogłoby mieć większe znaczenia i jak łatwo można byłoby to ofiarować. Pieprzyć dumę.

— Wiesz — powiedział Steve — po tym, jak uczynili mnie Kapitanem Ameryką, ale zanim wysłali mnie za ocean, byłem częścią trasy USO. — Peter wyprostował się, zwracając na niego baczną uwagę. Świadomość, że Peter tak łatwo zrozumiał jego zamiary, była motywująca. — Wysyłali mnie z miasta do miasta z Adolfem Hitlera i chórem, aby zebrać poparcie dla żołnierzy i promować działania wojenne.

— Hitler — powtórzył Peter, uśmiechając się.

— Benny Oswald — powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się na to wspomnienie. — Zawsze był niezłym sportowcem, nawet jeśli raz czy dwa przypadkowo z nim zwyciężyłem. A dziewczyny z chóru go kochały. W każdym nowym mieście, do którego przybywaliśmy, kierownik trasy, pan Wislet, groził mu palcem i mówił do niego: “Oswald, trzymaj ręce z dala od dziewczyn. A ciebie, Rogers, dotyczy to jeszcze bardziej”.

Peter roześmiał się, a Steve wiedział, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy będzie żałował, że podzielił się tak wieloma informacjami o swoim życiu miłosnym.

— Zadziałało?

— Tak i nie — przyznał Steve. Wiedział, że znów się rumienił, ale i tak kontynuował. — Kiedy zaczynaliśmy, Benny i niektórzy członkowie zespołu pytali mnie o proces, przez który przeszedłem. Wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć, czy serum wpłynęło na… _każdą_ moją część.

Wzrok Petera powędrował w dół, a potem bardzo szybko skierował go na wyposażenie garażu, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Steve’a.

— I?

— Potwierdziłem — powiedział Steve, a widok chłopięcego uśmiechu Petera rozśmieszył go niesamowicie. — Tak, zadziałał na wszystko.

Peter parsknął, tłumiąc śmiech dłonią.

— Niesamowite.

Steve potarł nos i próbował pociągnąć historię.

— Oczywiście rozeszło się to wszędzie. Jestem pewien, że to Benny powiedział o tym dziewczynom. Żadna z nich nigdy o tym nie wspomniała, ale kilka razy, kiedy myślały, że nie słyszymy, spekulowały, a potem kiedy byliśmy w Milwaukee… — Zakaszlał w pięść. — Wtedy to się zaczęło.

— O mój Boże — powiedział Peter, rozumiejąc od razu. — Musiałeś żyć w stresie.

— Przez cały czas — odpowiedział Steve, a Peter wyglądał na gotowego do zejścia ze stołu. — W autobusie i hotelach wszędzie były opiekunki, a Benny i ja nie mogliśmy nigdzie zbliżyć się do dziewczyn, ale kiedy skończyliśmy przedstawienie, mijały mnie w przejściach, gdy schodziliśmy ze sceny. I za każdym razem, jedna z nich próbowała się do mnie zbliżyć, by sprawdzić plotkę, jakby robiły to na zmianę. Prawie podskoczyłem do samego nieba za pierwszym razem, w takim byłem w szoku. — Do tego czasu Peter zaczął być za bardzo podekscytowany i musiał przestać. — Nie zmyślam.

— Wierzę ci, wierzę! — Policzki Petera również były zaczerwienione, kiedy tłumił swój śmiech dłonią. — Wcale ich nie winię.

Steve zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie do sięgnięcia po tarczę… Miałem dużo praktyki w odpychaniu natrętów.

— Odbijałeś ręce sięgające po twojego penisa _swoją tarczą_?

— Musiałem coś zrobić! — Steve wypił resztkę coli. — Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek z nas miał kłopoty.

— O mój _Boże_ , Kapitanie.

Peter wyglądał, jakby miał skonać ze śmiechu. Steve rozważał, żeby odejść, ale dobrze było zobaczyć, jak Peter się śmieje. Dobrze było się śmiać.

— To było przeważnie nieszkodliwe dokuczanie. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do uwagi… Nie wiedziałbym, jak się zachować, nawet gdybym nie bał się, że Pan Wislet wyrzuci mnie z trasy. Tak było przynajmniej do Raleigh.

— Co się stało w Raleigh? — wtrącił się Peter.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech i prawie znów zaczął się śmiać.

— To był nasz ostatni przystanek na trasie, zanim spakowali nas, abyśmy dołączyli do oddziałów za granicą. Refren śpiewała taka jedna dziewczyna: Lizzie Malone. Miała rude kręcone włosy, które doprowadzały wszystkich do szaleństwa. I miała najlepszy wysoki wykop. Myślę, że w pewnym sensie mógłbyś uważać ją za lidera, ale nie była w stanie pojechać z nami do Włoch. Ta noc w Raleigh miała być jej ostatnim występem z nami i wiedziałem… Po prostu _wiedziałem_ , że to będzie ona.

— Och, człowieku.

— Tak, wiem… Myślałem o tym przez cały czas, gdy byłem na scenie. Nawet mrugnęła do mnie pod koniec, a ja… — Steve był pewien, że rumienił się, aż po koniuszki uszy. — Cóż…

— O nie. — Oczy Petera zrobiły się ogromne. — Nie dostałeś erekcji na scenie? Powiedz, że nie.

— To jest tylko między nami. — Steve przerwał swoją historię. — Ani słowa o tym Bruce’owi, Starkowi, albo…

Peter podekscytowany machał nogami.

— Cholera, teraz jestem pewien, że dostałeś erekcji na scenie.

— Mówię poważnie, Peter, nie chcę tego wiedzieć na twoim Twitterze.

Peter musiał stłumić kolejny wybuch śmiechu w rękawie koszuli.

— Uwielbiam słuchać, jak mówisz „Twitter”.

— Nie skończę tej historii, dopóki…

— Dobra, dobra, obiecuję, ani słowa. — Udawał, że zaciągnął suwak na ustach. — Założę się, że twoja tarcza przydała się, co nie?

Steve jęknął w dłoń.

— Mógłbym tak powiedzieć.

— I próbowała to zrobić po koncercie?

— Tak — powiedział Steve, ponownie potrząsając głową, niezdolny do uwierzenia, że mimo wszystko opowiada tę historię. — A nawet z tarczą…

— Pozwoliłeś jej na to — powiedział Peter. — Nie mylę się?

— Ja… — Nie było odwrotu. — Może nie broniłem się tak dobrze, jak powinienem. A ona „poszła” prosto do celu i nie muszę ci mówić, co prawie się stało.

— _Cholera jasna_.

Steve zamilkł, aby bardzo uważnie dobrać słowa, zanim kontynuował:

— I tak, w kostiumie i z tarczą, na palcach pobiegłem do schowka, który razem z Bennym używaliśmy jako przebieralni. A Lizzie poszła za mną. Nie wiem, jak przemknęła się przez pana Wisleta, chyba inne dziewczyny musiały ją ukryć, ale ostatecznie tam była. Chciałem ją od tego odwieść.

— Jasne, że tak — drażnił się z nim Peter.

— Tak było — upierał się Steve, ale był już daleko poza punktem wstydu, jedynie co mógł zrobić, to uśmiechnąć się. — Zacząłem jej to mówić, ale potem powiedziała… — Odchrząknął. — Powiedziała, żeby po prostu dać się ponieść. Nazwała mnie „kochanie”. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić.

— _Kochanie_ — powtórzył Peter z niepokojącym błyskiem w oczach.

Kiedy Steve rzucił mu swoje typowe kapitańskie spojrzenie, Peter ponownie zamknął usta.

— Reszty, jak sądzę, możesz się domyślić — zakończył Steve. — Nie żebyśmy… przeszli przez _całą_ drogę. Powiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić z matką na widowni.

— Uch, zabijcie mnie.

—… ale zrobiliśmy… kilka rzeczy… i wymknęła się na zewnątrz. Benny wiedział o wszystkim, ale krył mnie. Później spotkałem ją, gdy odprowadzała nas na lotnisko. Nigdy więcej jej nie widziałem. — Steve wypuścił powietrze z płuc z niedowierzaniem. Chwilę później dotarło do niego co zrobił. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie ci to powiedziałem.

Peter niemal promieniał z radości.

— To niesamowite.

— Że to wszystko ci ujawniłem. – Steve czuł się oszołomiony, kiedy wycofał się do lodówki po kolejną colę.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Kapitanie. — Peter wypił resztkę coli i wyrzucił puszkę do pobliskiego kosza. — Praktycznie mówiłem o tym wcześniej, czy nie? Odrobina spontaniczności może być naprawdę podniecająca. — Steve zrobił minę, na widok której Peter zaśmiał się. — _Daj spokój_ , to było niesamowite, co nie?

— Tak – przyznał Steve. — Tak, to było całkiem niesamowite.

Peter znowu się zaśmiał, a Steve nie mógł powstrzymać się, by do niego nie dołączyć. To wszystko wydawało się niesamowicie niedorzeczne, ale był to najlepszy rodzaj niedorzeczności, bezsensowna przyjemność, która zdejmowała ciężar z jego ramion. To było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowali i był tak pochłonięty tą chwilą, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że JARVIS się do nich zwrócił, dopóki drzwi windy nie otworzyły się.

Steve obejrzał się i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył była grzywa rudych włosów. Jego żołądek opadł. To była Natasha z Brucem idącym tuż za nią. Obaj z Peterem starali się przestać śmiać, gdy dołączyli do nich wokół motocykla. Kiedy Natasha uniosła z zaciekawieniem brew, patrząc w jego stronę, poczuł chwilową panikę, ale nie wyglądała na wystarczająco zadowoloną, by uznać, że słyszała ich rozmowę.

— Bruce! — Peter zeskoczył ze stołu. — Właśnie szedłem na górę.

— Tak twierdził twój sms — odparł Bruce. Spojrzał na ich dwójkę. — Zajęło ci to tyle czasu, że zacząłem się martwić.

— Czy w czymś przeszkodziliśmy? — zapytała Natasha.

Spojrzała na Steve’a, który przełknął ślinę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wpatrywała się w plamy smaru, które znalazły się na jego ramionach, twarzy i włosach. Rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu ręcznika, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie było żadnego w pobliżu.

— Nie, po prostu…

— Nawiązywaliśmy więź — powiedział Peter. — Wspominaliśmy lata czterdzieste. — Steve zarumienił się i chciał mu przerwać, ale potem Peter dodał - moja prababcia pracowała w czasie wojny w fabryce amunicji. Fajnie myśleć, że Kapitan Ameryka zastrzelił nazistę kulą zrobioną przez Parkera.

Powiedział to z taką łatwością, że nawet Natasha wyglądała, jakby w to wierzyła. Steve pospieszył zmienić temat, zanim ona lub Bruce mogli się zacząć nad tym zbyt mocno zastanawiać.

— A co z tobą? Zwykle nie wpadasz na pogaduszki.

— Przyszłam, żeby zabrać cię na odprawę — powiedziała, ale nie wyglądała na gotową do wyruszenia na misję w swoich obcisłych dżinsach i podkoszulku. — Powiedziałabym, żebyś się przebrał, ale kusi mnie, żeby wziąć cię takim, jakim jesteś teraz.

— Stanowiłby świetną taktykę odwracania uwagi — powiedział Peter, zakładając plecak na ramię.

Steve przewrócił oczami, wycierając ręce o spodnie.

— Pozwól mi przynajmniej założyć koszulkę — powiedział, kiedy cała czwórka ruszyła razem do windy. — Wciąż mam kilka rzeczy na górze.

Peter podszedł do boku Bruce’a, a kiedy ustawili się z tyłu w windzie, ich ręce szukały się nawzajem. To była taka prosta intymność, że Steve zastanawiał się, o co Peter musiał się martwić. Z pewnością wydawało się, że między nimi wszystko się układa.

— Czy możesz powiedzieć, na jaką misję macie zamiar jechać? — zapytał Peter, gdy winda ruszyła. — A może musiałabyś nas zabić, gdybyśmy o tym wiedzieli?

— To nie jest tak dramatyczne, jak się wydaje — stwierdziła Natasha. — Nie martw się, Parker. Zawsze sprowadzam go z powrotem w jednym kawałku.

Dotarli na piętro Steve’a. Natasha pierwsza wyszła z windy. Steve ruszył za nią, ale zatrzymał się, oglądając się za siebie.

— Peter — powiedział. — Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że możesz w każdej chwili do mnie zadzwonić.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Wydawało się, że to doceniał, ale potem w jego oku pojawił się psotny błysk i pokazał, że trzyma buzię na kłódkę. Steve ponownie potrząsnął głową i wyszedł, pozwalając, by drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był Peter szeptający Bruce’owi do ucha.

Natasha go obserwowała.

— Wiązanie, hmm? — powiedziała.

Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzymał drugą, nieotwartą puszkę coli, a kiedy jej ją zaproponował, przyjęła ją.

— Wiązanie się — powiedział, kierując się w stronę odległego korytarza. — Teraz jest częścią zespołu.

— Mniej więcej.

Otworzyła puszkę z trzaskiem. Steve obejrzał się i gdy patrzył, jak Natasha odchyla głowę do tyłu, żeby napić się, przez chwilę pomyślał, że może naprawdę bardziej lubiła być na górze.

_Niech cię, Peter_. Odwrócił się, zanim Natasha zobaczyła, jak rumieni się i pośpieszył, żeby znaleźć czystą koszulę.


End file.
